Kingdom Hearts: First Legacy
Story Name: Kingdom Hearts: First legacy Developer: SoraDragonCaliur Genre: Action RPG Game Modes: Single Player, Multiplayer This story takes place during the time when the first keyblade wielder that ever was. It's his story. Story Every story has a beginning, even mine. My name is Hashirama Rikudo. I'm 13 years old and a booknerd. I live in The Kingdom of Beginnings, which is what inspired the name Land of Depature in your time. What? It's not there anymore? Anyway, I've said to much. It's time for the story to begin. (In the Hashirama room) Hashrima: Darn it! Why can't I get this to work?! Ken: You're still working on making a weapon? Why don't you just buy an enchanted sword like everyone else? Hashrima: When I make this, it'll be the best thing that ever happend to me! Ken: Whatever you say. Just so you know, training begins in 30 minutes. Be sure to get your sword ready. Hashrima: Alright. *Ken gets out the door* (After 28 minutes, he still ends in failure) Hashrima: *sigh* I finally got it. I just need to put an enchanted keychain I made, add this shaping potion here, and put the Holy Life spell on my hand. *he does just that and when he touches the sword it starts glowing* Hashrima: What the? *he sees a vison showing the landscapes of many worlds, then sees Kingdom Hearts* Hashrima: Kingdom Hearts! It wasn't just a myth! Huh? *the sword turns into the first keyblade ever: Crescent Moon* Hashrima: I shall name thy weapon, Keyblade. You exist for Kingdom Hearts! So I created the keyblade and was also the first wielder. Four years have passed and I became a Keyblade master at age 17 and established an academy in The Kingdom of Beginnings. There's already 100,000 keyblade wielders here, it went fast. I discovered that only one with a pure heart may it be light or dark, good or not, the keyblade accepts them. Everything went well for the academy and the universe, but little did I know that something was bad was going to happen....... The cutscene shows a throne room with barely any lighting. ???: My lord, the preperations are ready. Shall we activate "it"? ???2: Yes, the plan will commence now. Hashrima:*takes a walk through the academy being greeted as he passes by* Hashrima: Greetings Ken. How goes your training? Ken: Great actually, am I ready for the Mark of Mastery Exam? Hashrima: You'll have to spar with me first. Ken: Sure * after a short battle, Hashrima comes to a conclusion* Hashrima: You're ready. I just promoted so many keyblade masters this month. After the next exam, we should have sufficent amount of masters. *EXPLISION!* Ken: What the? Keyblade Apprentice: Grand Master! The city is being attack by monsters! *they run outside and see multiple Dark sides attacking all over the place* Ken: What are those things? Hashrima: I've read about them, they are called heartless. When a person's heart is consumed by darkness they turn into what you see. What kind of heartless is determined by how much darkness they have. They shouldn't be appearing here like this, there must be someone behind it. Ken, come with me! (Ken has joined the party) *after fighting several heartless they reach source* ???:I never would have thought that someone would be able to locate where I was. Hashrima: It's quite simple, I could smell your scent. *draws keyblade* Stop this or I will be forced to kill you! ???: A boy threatening me? HA! Perhaps I should turn you into a heartless. *??? is easily defeated* Hashrima: Who are you and who do you work for? Dark Knight: I'm a dark knight and work for a lord in an Order. They sent me here with the heartless. They plan to--* burns up in fire and dies* Hashrima: Damn! They killed him just so then he couldn't give us any information. 7 days have passed since that incident and I sent a few wielders to investage and report what they find. I did some research of my own on the heartless,but didn't find anything like what happed today. The order, and this lord... What is it, what are these dark knights. What exactly are they after? (late at night, Hashrima is on his laptop searching on every data file he can find) Asuka: Hashrima you've been searching 24-7 with barely any sleep, you should rest. Hashrima: You don't under understand, we know nothing about those knights. There are alot more of them, they control the heartless, who knows what dark powers they hold? Asuka: Just get some sleep for tonight. Hashrima: Alright. (the next morning) Martin: Grand master!*comes running in wounded* Hashrima:*comes running to him* Are you alright? What happend? Martin: I found information on the dark knights, from one of their hideouts. One of them spotted me and I had no choice ,but to fight all of them. There were at least 23. *falls to the ground* Several wielders including myself found 3 worlds that are most likely filled with the dark knights. *hands data pad, then faints* Hashrima: Help me take him to the medics, now! *30 minutes later* Ken: Do you think he's going to be alright? Hashrima: We treated his injuries before they became life threatening. These knights seem to be very powerfull, I will deal with them personallly. Vrook! Vrook: Yes grand master? Hashrima: Run the academy in my place until I come back. Vrook: You can't go alone. Hashrima: I know that, which is why I'm bringing Ken and Asuka. Their skills will aid me. Ken, Asuka! We're leaving as soon as possible! (Hashrima, Ken, and Asuka travel to 1 of the 3 worlds that Martain spoke of) Hashrima: According to the data pad, we've landed in "Hidden Shadows". Ken: Where should we start? Hashrima: Simple. *goes to a citizen* Have you seen anyone with characteristics? Citizen: Why yes I have. *tells him* Hashrima: Thank you. *gets back to Asuka and Ken* He said that he say a few knights in purple and black armor, and not many people around here even own armor. They were last seen heading south. (they go through a forest until they see Dark Knights and heartless) *the party draws their keyblades* Asuka: So the knights really are here. Ken: Not to mention heartless. Hashrima: What we have to do is defeat all them and get anything we can from their base. Heartless will be lingering near there. Come on! (they defeat the enemies and continue defeating them until the base is empty) Ken: Hashrima, Asuka. I found something. Hashrima:*takes the papers* ! They're.....using....dark magic to summon heartless! But, how does this explain them being able to summon many powerfull heartless? Dark Knight:*crawling and is presumed dead* For my lord! *fires a Dark Firaga* Asuka:*blocks it and kill him with a blizzardaga spell* What is it with them and this lord anyway? Hashrima: His identity is unknown, we can't find anything on him. (They land in Radiant Garden) Ken: How can they be here? All I sense is light. Asuka: Worlds that have much light such as this one will only attract more darkness. I just hope nothing happens to this world. Hashrima: Correct. Let's search around and see if we find anything. *after searching and fighting many heartless, they reach a yellow gate* Hashrima: Gate's locked. *unlocks the gate* What we're looking for must be up there, at the Castle. *they go up to the castle* Guard: Halt! You may not proceed, access is restricted to---*sees their keyblades* Guard: Is that what they call the keyblade? Hashrima: That's right. Guard2: I heard a 13 year-old created the 1st one 4 years ago. Hashrima: I'm him. Guard: You may proceed. Hashrima: Still think I should have bought an enchanted sword Ken? Ken: *laughs* (when they walk in, they hear a voice from a door) ???:Please don't get close to me! ???: I'll send you into the void! Hashrima:*kicks door* Unhand him! Dark Knight:*let's go of the man and jumps through the window* Asuka: Are you alright, what happend? ???: He wanted the location of some "keyhole". Ken: What are those things? Hashrima: They are the core the world, if one gets close to it they can flood it with darkness and consume it. But, one needs the heartless and it's much easier with a keyblade. He must not find it! *they jump out and purse the knight* *they get to the libriay* Ken: You won't get away! Dark Knight:*closes blocks Hashrima's and Asuka's passage, leaving him alone with Ken* Hashrima: Ken! (the Dark Knight eventually stops when he gets to the keyhole) Dark Knight: Let's see how you do, shall we? Ken: Shut your trap! *Ken appears to defeat him* Dark Knight:*takes his mask off, and showing a goatee and mustache with a bald head* You're much stronger than I anticipated,but you can't me at your current level! *the Dark Knight defeats him* Ken:(This guy is, stronger than the other dark knights, much different as well. Just from his armor, he must be high ranking) Who are you?! Saul: I'm.. *appears behind him*.... Saule. Ken: Ha! *attemtps to hit him,but is knocked back* Saul: This one has much potiental, he could be of use to our lord. *points hand towards Ken, and fires darkness at him* Ken: ARGHHHHHHHH! Saul: Do not fear, I am giving you strength. Feel the darkness as it flows into your body, and your heart! If you seek power, come with me to our lord. Asuka: Ken! Saul: Damn you! *summons a Behemoth and leaves* Hashrima: Asuka, you take Ken. I'll fight him! *defeats the heartless* Hashrima: Unlike other keyholes, this appears to be very powerfull compared to others. *casts a white spell on it, changing the aura around it* Hashrima: This keyhole is now in incomplete. No one can open it without 7 hearts of pure light. Of course, it's impossible to find even 1, so noone will ever get to it. Asuka: Ken what happend? Ken: He was really strong, I'm telling you. That Knight is stronger than the others, I don't think I could have won with Asuka helping. You're likely the only one who could have stopped him. Hashrima: We'll get you fixed up, we still have 1 last world from this data pad. Hashrima: This is Olympus Colluesum, a place where people to fight for glory and become heroes. Ken: What we're looking for might be in the matches. Asuka: They couldn't be in any other place. *after finishing many matches they reach the finals* Asuka: Dark Knights! Ken: This should be easy. *they defeat them* Hashrima: We don't seem to be going anywhere with this search. What? *the data pad shows 5 worlds* Asuka: The agents must have found those worlds. Hashrima: Alright, our mission is to officially destroy every single Dark Knight bases there are and kill their lord. The Dark Knights would be able to know where we were if we travled on Keyblade riders so we had to go back to the Kingdom of Beginnings and use my old Space Ship. It still works. Ken: We're being attacked! Asuka: What? Hashrima: What should we do? Ken:*says alot things that you would hear in Sci-Fi movies* Hashrima and Asuka: This isn't Star Wars! Ken: Fine. Asuka, try getting us into hyperdrive and Hashrima take the turrent. (EXPLSION!) Hashrima: They hit the engine, we're going to crash! *they land on the world, Deserted Land* Hashrima: The ship's engine been damaged beyond repair, it needs to be replaced. Let me see if I can locate anything. *uses a radar* There seems to be scaps from ships that have crashed here, let's look around for an engine we can use for the ship. (After searching, they find a camp filled with people) Ken: Who are these people? Asuka: Natives, they appear to have lived here for a long time. Native:*sees the robes that the party is wearing* Judging by your clothes, you 3 aren't from here, are you? Hashrima: Yes, we crashed here, and we need a new engine for our ship? Do you know where to find 1? Native: Yes I do, however you must do a favor for us. South of here there is a Temple filled with Dark energy around it, cleanse the Temple of the darkness. And you can find an engine inside. Hashrima:*bows* You have our thanks. Native: You don't have to come back here when you're done, we can sense the dark energy. Ken: Look's like the Dark Knights are here. Asuka: It's likely. *they enter the temple to find, men in dark hoods* Hashrima: I can sense it, they aren't the knights ,but Priests of the Void! *they kill all of the dark priests* Hashrima: This actually happens to be 1 of the places were suppose to go. Oddly enough, this place doesn't have any of the knights. But, they aren't allied with the Priests. Asuka: How can you tell? Hashrima: They serve the Void God. He has the power to have symbols of any ally appear as a crest on their arms. As you can see, they arms have nothing. Now let's take the engine and go. Asuka: Ken, Hashrima! Look at the map! *they run to see a work being destroyed on their map* Hashrima: What? How can there be enough power to generate a destroy a world? Ken: That was also a world we were suppose to go to. Something abnormal is going on! ARGHHHHHHHHH! (pain goes through his body) Hashrima and Asuka: KEN! Ken:*passes out, and hears in a voice saying :You seek power, yes? Submit yourself to me and become more powerfull than you can ever dream of* *wakes up* What happend? Asuka: You went into pain and passed out. Hashrima: It must have been a reaction from destruction of that world. You'll be fine, Ken. The next world is, Dungens. Hashrima: Great, of all places the ship had to teleport us, IT HAD TO BE A DUNGEN! We can't even teleport somewhere else! Ken: Calm down, we were teleported here for a reason. Asuka: Is that an answear orb? It can answear anything. *walks to it* Hashrima: Asuka, don't! It's an illusion! Asuka: What? *she loses her soul* Ken: CRAP! Hashrima: I know now, this a dungen that is controlled by a Dungen Master that attracts heroes to kill them and devour their souls! Ken: You mean Asuka's dead? Hashrima: Not exactly, if we can kill the master before 7 hours have passed, Asuka will have her soul back or else she will die. *they split up and fight countless creatures for 6 hrs 50 min.* Ken: Times almost up, and we've gotten nowhere! Hashrima: DAMN IT! DAMN IT! I will not let you hurt my friend!!!!!!! *has green glowing around has body* HAAAAAAAA! (a passage way opens) Ken: What the? Hashrima: *levitates quickly toward the dungen master* Dungen Master: What is this power?! Hashrima: HA! *punches him in the stomach and makes him split blood out! Dungen Master: Who are you?! Hashrima: I am the creator of a great weapon that exists even beside Kingdom Hearts itself, a Philsopher with ideals that fall in history for endless generations to come. I am..... the INSTRUMENT OF YOUR DESTRUCTION! *pushes him back with a shock wave breaking countless walls* Dungen Master: You......*spits out more blood* only have 51 sec. until that women's soul is mine! You don't have enough time to kill me! I still have more power! *gets to be just as strong as Hashrima* Hashrima: Active Time vision! *turns the time from 51 sec. to 51 minutes* Ken: What the hell? He changed the time! A guess, he's awakened a new power. Hashrima: Allow me to show you my pride! For I am Hashrima Rikudo! This is Rikudo burning soul! Dungen Master: Intersting, you will be the strongest opponent I will won't encounter for another 4,000 years! *they fight a very intense battle, blades clashing, magic being casted back in forth, the battle ends with Hashrima killing the Dungen Master* Hashrima: With 8 seconds to spare...*the green aura disappears* Ken: I've never seen you display this kind of power before. Hashrima: If this guy was just as strong as I am, who knows how strong the Lord is! Category:Stories